“The Color of Envy isn’t for Everyone, You Know…”
by special-buddy-zip
Summary: A new batch of students enter Hogwarts, and the first thing they come across is someone very dark, very dangerous. Their encounter is with the infamous Emily Snape, daughter of the famous Snape, who used to run the halls years ago.
1. Chapter 1

_**HP UPDATE:**_

_**THE 7**__**TH**__** BOOK:**__ comes out in __**JULY**__ if you didn't all ready know._

_**The 5**__**th**__** Movie:**__ comes out in __**July **__if you didn't know that all ready._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the idea of Harry Potter, or the Harry Potter Universe that it resigns in… every thing that is in here, that is HP based, was found on HP lexicon…if I didn't know if from the books and rpging… _

_Um... I do own a majority of the characters with the exception of the main….Emily is not mine. She belongs to a very dearest friend of mine, who I did get permission from to use. Emily is from an online HP based rpg… and I grew so attached to her character that I just wanted to write about her and give her a story, so this is an Emily story._

_**"The Color of Envy isn't for Everyone, You Know…"**_

She sat there watching them, coming into the great hall, like they at least had a chance at making something of themselves. They some of them looked like they would pee their britches if they saw the infamous Fluffy right behind them or if one of the Ghosts came up right in front of them through the floor. She shook her head, as the all began to chatter along about which great house they should have.

"Emma," a voice whispered out to her left, catching her attention, and drawing a sigh from her. She really didn't want to be bugged by she knew is she didn't acknowledge them for at least a few quarters of a mili-second they would continue to bug them until the great 'He-shall-not-be-named' really did return. She rolled her eyes, as she shifted on her spot on top of the Slytherin table to look at one of her house mates, a rather short, and pudgy girl named Katherine or Paula something somewhat rather Muggle, she thought. "What you doing here?"

"Being bored," she replied, before returning to watch them. "What's it look like I'm doing?"

Her companion let out a scoff. "Well besides looking like a complete fashion moron in that outfit, I say you are doing a very good job of it," she said, before slumping down on the bench next to Emma's worn but sturdy shoes. "Won't your father pay to get your better clothing?"

Emma's face drew up in something between a snarl and the urge to curse this girl fifteen ways before sundown. How dare she think that her father was nothing more than a cheap muggle! She smirked as she let her anger get the best of her and shoved the bench that Katherine/Paula whatever her name was, away from the table and sent Miss Snot face flying. She landed on the floor with a loud hump causing the new students to freeze not that far from them with their eyes wide in fear and confusion.

Her companion quickly stumbled to her feet and spun around to face her. She shot her a half hearted smile as she put a hand to her chest in a mock sense of hurt and compassion. "I'm sorry," Emma began, as she shifted her position on the table. "Did I hurt your wee ego?" She smirked as she gazed over at the new ones. "We wouldn't want that."

"You…" she muttered, as she yanked at her wand as she came toward Emma. "You are nothing compared to the rest of us. You are just a miserable half-breed."

That was enough to snap the rest of Emma's control. She raised her hand, drawing the other's attention to her. "_Accio Wand!_" she said, without even battering or blinking a wand, as she turned her hand over as the idiot's wand was magically yanked for her hand. She then smirked as she slowly and very gracefully got up from the table. "You think it's a gift to open your mouth to speak ill of a person's up bringing and their bloodlines." She then chuckled. "I guess we'll have to fix that." She then flicked the girl's own wand at her. "_Silencio!"_

There was a loud gasp of horror and shock from the ones behind her, causing Emma to raise an eyebrow at them. "What did you just do?" one of them asked, as they brushed past Emma to go look up at her companion who now didn't look as if they didn't have a mouth. She stared up at Emma in fear. Emma loved it when they had the look of fear in their eyes. They should always have that look in their eyes when they were around her.

"I put her in her place," she simply replied, as she gazed over at the one who had spoken. "It's as simple as that." She then reached out to touch her companion's arm only to have her jerk away from fear. "Now have you learn your lesson?" She nodded in fear and quickly lowered her eyes in shame. "Good, now off with thee. Go to the Hospital Wing. I think they can fix your little problem. When you're ready to apologize to me for being such a shred little wench of a person, I'll give you back your wand." She nodded before taking off with tears in her eyes.

"Wow," some of the new students muttered, as Emma went back to her spot on the table. She simply set the girl's wand down next to a set of books as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind an ear and began to skim through what looked like to be a copy of an Advanced Potions or Advanced DADA. "Who is that?"

"I think that's Emily," one of them whispered, as they all cuddled together, father back away from her, as they watched other older students walk by the girl, but kept their distance from her. "You know, _Emily Snape."_

"Snape's daughter?" one of them gasped in fear, before tempting to glance over at Emma to see her watching them over the top of her book. They all practically jumped out of their own skins. She smirked before going back to her own reading.

The sound of the doors of the Great Hall slamming open caused them to jump again. "_**SNAPE**_!" a voice boomed, causing her to grumble something about their being an outburst of idiots and she simply continued to read, as a fury of black and green robes moved past the new students to stop in front of Emily. "You had no right to do that to Georgia."

Upon hearing the correct name for that girl she had used the spells on, Emma smiled as her head came to face the enraged Phillip Trevor. "Awe, poor Phillip, did I ruffle your feathers or fur by hurting your wee girl friend?" she asked, as she pulled her book close to her chest, as she shifted positions, drawing a knee up to her chest. "Oops, that's right, you're a Slytherin, and you don't have feathers or fur. You have scales, or should, unless you aren't really Slytherin and are just really good at faking it and from what I've heard you…"

"Snape!" Phillip snapped, as he reacted before anyone of them caught onto his actions. They heard the blow before they saw it. Emily stared up at him with eyes glaring full of anger as she sat there rubbing the side of her face, from where he had slapped her. Her book lay on the floor, forgotten for all time now. Her anger and attention now was on the Slytherin boy who dare touch her out of anger. No one had the right to touch her without permission, no one. "You need to learn your place…"

"My place!" she snapped, as she quickly moved. Phillip really didn't stand a chance. She slammed a kick into his chest, and then was slamming a knee into his, dropping him to the floor and quickly stood above him. He grimaced as the pain rushed through him. "Funny thing about that statement, Phillip Trevor, is that I've known my place since the day I was brought into this world. You and your little freak of a girlfriend if you even want to call her that, have no clue what your destiny is."

"And what you do?" he asked as the pain rushed through him.

She smirked, reaching out to run a hand through his hair and ruffling it a bit. "I might." Her eyes drifted to the new students now cowering not that far from them. She could see the fear in their eyes now as big as saucers. She loved putting that fear in them. It was good for them to fear something, someone. Who better than it to be than her. She slid her hands into his head and quickly jerked his head back. He let out a noise of pain and she smirked. "What's the matter, Phillip? I thought all Slytherin's where stronger than most? Can't you handle the pain?"

"Enough with the games, Emily!" a shrill voice called from the door causing Emily to release her hold on Phillip and he simply feel to the floor. The new students turned with a gasp of fear at the one who stood in the door way and then back at Emily. They didn't know who to be more scared of. "You know not to toy with them. You were brought up better."

"Yeah, I know," she replied, as she dropped down next to Phillip and patted his arm. He jerked away from her touch and she smiled. "But I got bored and his girlfriend should at least know now to keep her mouth shut. While he knows now to leave the fighting between her and myself."

She quickly got to her feet and stepped over Phillip like he was nothing but a worthless rug. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind an ear and began to pack up her books. She tucked Georgia's wand in her pocket before she turned to leave. She shot the new students a smirk before stepping closer to them causing some to shrink back in fear. "Boo…" she said softly, causing some of them to jump. She chuckled, as she turned to leave. "Awe, they're so easy to pick on." It wasn't going to be as bad of a year as she thought it was going to bed. She may as well have some fun with year.

Just as she got to the door, she turned and shot Phillip a look, as he struggled to his feet. "Phillip, you might want to tell her to watch her back. This isn't over between us." She shot a smile up to the one at the door and he nodded before turning and leaving. She followed him out without even a second look back.

Phillip let out a hiss, as he watched the doors slam shut. "Damn Snape," he grumbled, as he turned to look at the new students. "Get out of here!" They simply jumped at his bark and took off like the school was on fire. As soon as they were gone, Phillip collapsed on the nearest bench, trying to catch his breath. Emma hadn't done her worst with him. He knew she had kept some of it back. "This year should be interesting." He ran a hand over his face. He then smirked as he watched the new students scurry through the doors of the Great Hall to get away. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy being under the Rein of the Infamous Wraith of the Princess of Envy…" He snorted before slowly getting to his feet and followed them out.

_----tbc----_

_---The Characters so Far---_

_Emily –Emma- Snape_

_--Slytherin_

_Georgia Warner_

_--Slytherin_

_Phillip Trevor_

_--Slytherin_

_---more to come---_

_----Owls and Howlers are greatly appreciated----_

_---Suggestions are greatly appreciated as well---_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Emily isn't mine, but the rest of them are... Thanks to those who have read this so far. I hope you enjoy you summer so far._**

They were running. They didn't know where, when they slammed into a pair of students. The girl slammed into the taller boy causing the kids to gasp out in fear. "We're sorry," they cried out, as they turned, trying to find them. "We didn't mean to." 

"Easy guys," the girl said, as she ran a hand through her hair before running a hand along her clothing settling them. "We're fine." Her eyes drifted over them. "But it's clear that you're not." She placed a hand on the arm of one of them closest to her and the girl nearly jumped out of her skin. "Easy...what's wrong?"

"She's evil," came the response before they took off, scattering in all directions in the corridors.

"She's evil?" her companion asked him. "She who?" He shot his blonde companion a look. "Irish you know who they are going on about." She shook her head, as she shifted in her spot. He shot her an arched look, glancing down at her worn shoes to her red and black clothing. She wasn't in her normal robes, but it wasn't school yet. "Irish?"

"I'm guessing it was her," she replied, causing him to turn to see Emily Snape heading toward them talking with another figure. "We shouldn't be here."

"Yeah, I know that," he whispered back to her only to stop in mid sentence when they stopped to look at them. "Not that it's gonna help now."

"Milaki Lupin," his voice called out, making it feel like nails running down his spine. "What are you both doing out here?" His eyes drifted over their clothing. "And in that attire?" He then closed his eyes. "50 house points for Gryffindor!" Emily simply smiled at him. "Now be on your way before I make it more."

"Yes, Sir," they replied before taking off.

"What was that?" Irish asked Maliki as they hurried off down the hall way. "It's not like the Snapes to be all in a tiff over nothing."

"Something happened," Maliki answered as he shot a glance back in the direction that they had come from. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up." She caught his arm, when he would have move. He shot her a small smile. "Irish, I'll be fine."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before," she remind him. "You get hurt Lupin, and I'm gonna have to tell your father and we all know how that'll turn out."

He scoffed at her before moving away from her. "I'll be okay," he said softly. "You don't have to worry about me, _Black_," he shot back at her. "You might want to worry about your own skin." She rolled her eyes before walking away...muttering under her breath about boys and egos. He smirked, before moving to eavesdrop on the conversations of a life time.

Emily turned around to face her own father. "What is it now?" she asked him, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You're going to repremand me now for reacting in the way that I did?" I did the right thing." She shook her head as she moved past him. "She deserved it."

He let out a sigh, as he watched her. She looked lost and confused. Not anywhere near where she should be. He didn't want to tell her anymore about her destiny than he needed to. She needed to learn about it on her own. He couldn't hold her hand through this. There were some things that she had to learn and this was one of them. "Emily, you didn't do anything wrong," he started.

"Then what in Merlin's grey history is wrong then!" she snapped at him as she spun around to face him. She quickly noticed the Gryffindor boy watching them from the shadows but didn't move toward him or make any reaction that she saw him. "You act like I broke a stupid rule that I can't hurt my stupid house mates. They deserved it."

"You can't go on a whim and a bad day hurting your house mates," he warned her. "They will turn on you."

"I don't care," she yelled. "Let them. I don't fear them. There's nothing that they can throw at me that I haven't faced before." She then sniffled before glancing up at him. "I'll see you later. I have to study for you class." She quickly moved past him and he shook his head as he headed off in the opposite direction.

Before Maliki knew that she was heading in his direction, he found himself on the floor with Emily Snape standing over him. "You want the long or short verison of our conversation?" she asked him, as she held her wand out toward his throat. "The things I really don't like, are annoying house mates and ones who don't their places."

"Awe, Miss Snape you wound me," he muttered, as he glared up at her, and quickly reacted before his mind could scream no. He slammed a kick into her body, as his hand went for his wand. _"Aguamenti"_ He smirked as a stream of water came from the end of his wand and hit Emily, drenching her. "Awe, you look like a wet rat, Emily..."

Emily shot him a harsh glare. "_Expelliarmus_!" she barked at him, sending his wand out of his hand. She then smirked at him. "You think you're so tough, Lupin, but you really aren't." She then pointed her wand at herself and muttered the spell. Instantly she wasn't a wet Slytherin anymore. She shot him a smirk. "Sorry honey, but it looks like you're shit out of luck."

"Oh really," he said, as he rolled over, and kicked her legs right out from under her. He quickly reached out and touched the end of his wand and pulled the rest of it into his hand before turning to face her. He then smirked as he gazed down at her. "So, Miss Snape, who's now the one who's gonna play nice?"

Her eyes grew dark and he quickly flicked his wand at her. "_Accio wands..." _He smirked as two wands came flying at him. "Awe, Mizz Georgia's wand. I'm sure she'll be wanting this back."

"You'll give me back my wand, Lupin," Emily growled at him, as she got to her feet. She knew enough spells that she didn't need her wand to take him down. "Or you'll be sorry."

"Yeah, I'm sure, Snape," he taunted, as he glanced at her. "Why shouldn't I just break this right now and save us all the trouble?"

Before he could say another word, he was down on his knees gasping out in pain, as wounds began to slice over his body. Emily's eyes grew wide in horror. Her head snapped around to see a figure in the dark. She quickly moved forward and yanked her wand and the Slytherin idiot's from his. "A reminder for you to leave me alone next time, Lupin," she hissed at him. "Cause I'm not sure that next time you'll survive."

She then fled into a dark corridor...leaving Maliki behind in his suffering

Irish Black figured that Snape and Maliki had gone at it had back tracked and took off running when she saw Maliki lying on the ground. "Maliki!" she screamed, as she dropped down next to him. "Lupin!" She shook his arm only to pull her hand back to see wounds. "Ah..." She quickly wracked her mind for any spells that wound work.

She put a hand on his forehead to find him burning up. "Awe...shoot..." She turned around to find the corridor empty. "Help, somebody..." she felt the tears start to fall as she stared down at Maliki. "You stay in there Lupin, you can't die." She quickly got up and headed off to find a Professor.

In the shadows Emily watched them and smirked. "Poor Irish," she whispered, as she watched Maliki struggle with the pain. She shook her head. He should had just said out of the way. Hearing footsteps running towards them, she stepped back into the shadows and faded away.

— tbc —

_---The Characters so Far---_

_Emily –Emma- Snape_

_--Slytherin_

_Maliki Lupin_

–_Gryffindor_

_Irish Black_

–_Gryffindor_

_---more to come---_

_----Owls and Howlers are greatly appreciated----_

_---Suggestions are greatly appreciated as well---_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who have read this so far... I've really enjoyed writing this. Emily and Irish and fun to write.**

You never ever ever, touch a Were's Friend...ever...

Maliki woke up to find himself stiff and rather warm to one side. He slowly opened his eyes to find a body curled up next to him. He smirked as he reached out and touched the head of blond hair causing them to jerk back away from him. "Hey," he said softly, causing Irish to blink back the sleep form her eyes. "You all right?"

"I should be asking you that?" she said, as she took him in. "You were all cut up and like . . . " She cut herself off not wanting to start crying and showing unwanted emotions. "She had no right."

"Black, it wasn't her . . . " he started only to have her quickly move off of him when someone from the staff came toward them. "Irish, you have to promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

She shot him a smile, before tucking a loose strand of her hair behind an ear. "It's me . . . " she replied, before leaning over the edge of the bed and kissing him on the forehead. "Think about it." Then she was gone.

"Dear lord," Maliki muttered as he caught the nurse's eye. "Can you heal me now? 'Cause I gotta go and make sure that one doesn't do anything stupid." She shot him a smile as she slowly shook her head no. "Awe. That's what I thought." He put a hand over his head. "I just hope that she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Oh, you know she's gonna," the nurse replied causing him to groan. "There's nothing that any of us can do to stop her."

"Yeah, that's what I feared."

Emily was trying to read up on potions when she felt a presence above her. She looked up and blinked when she took in the fuming Gryffindor. "Can I help you?" she asked her, as she shut the book she had been trying to study from for the last hour with no such luck. If it hadn't been a house mate asking her a stupid question, it had been another thing. Now it was a fuming Irish blond who Emily was very sure just didn't want to chat.

"Why?" was the only thing Irish asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at the Slytherin supposedly Princess, the destined one. All Hailed to rule, and what not. She can rule Azkaban for all Irish cared right now. "Just tell me why."

That got a chuckle from Emily as she turned to slip her book into her back and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind an ear. "Why?" she threw back at her. "You really want to know why." She chuckled again, as she got up from her spot only to have Irish shoot out her hand and stop her. Emily quickly shot her a harsh glare. "Let me pass."

"No," Irish replied, causing Emily to arch a brow at her. She was defying her. She didn't act like she was afraid at all. "You have to pay for your stupid little act."

"My stupid little act!" Emily's voice raised a few volume and caused students' head to raise and look over to them. "I hate to tell you this, blondie, but you might want to check with your hump buddie, but he shouldn't have been listening to our conversation in the first place. If my father . . . "

"Oh please," Irish cut her off. "We all know what Daddy would have done." She rolled her eyes as she took a step back away from Emily. "He would come in, cloak flying and saved Princess Emma like he always does." She snorted at the thought. "You gotta love you destiny. Always in Daddy's shadow. Man, that's a real good life."

Anger flared through Emily and rolled off her like waves. "Don't you ever talk to my father like that, half breed!" The threat didn't even affect Irish at all. Emily quickly yanked out her wand. "You know what, I didn't want to hurt your stupid self, cause of all that has happened with your boy toy, but now I simply don't care if you're too wounded to do anything for him."

Irish's eyes flashed as her control on her anger was control and she simply smirked. "Oh, did I hurt your wee feelings, Princess?" she asked her, as she put a hand on her chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She then shook her head. "No, I'm not going to bow for you."

Emily flicked her wand toward her and smirked. "Oh, but you will. Trust me in the end, you will." 

"Want to make a bet?" Irish rolled over and slammed at Emily's leg, which she quickly jumped back away from. "Oh, so you've learned. Goodie for me." She flashed her eyes. "See how well you learn." She then grabbed her wand. "_Incendio_!" She smirked as fire started around her. "Since you think you're hot already, why not make yourself hotter."

"Oh, please," Emily said and extinguished the flames with a wave of her hand. "You, need to like grow up." She flicked her wand at Irish. "Since you're a good mutt. Why not sit and be put on a leash." She smirked before flicking her wand the length of Irish. "_Incarcerous_!" A wicked smile crossed her face and reached her eyes as roped came from the end of her wand and wrapped around Irish from head to foot. "Awe, poor doggie, all tied up." She then stood over her. "You won't be able to stop this. _Sectumsempra_!"

Irish's eyes grew wide as cuts began to grow along her body as the Sectumsempra spell cut into her body. She didn't cry out in pain or even cry for that matter. She simply stared up at Emily with hatred in her eyes. She kept a tight grip on her wand and stared at the girl. Emily's eyes widen in shock as she watched as the wounds began to heal themselves over. "What the . . . ?" A smirk crossed Irish's face, before she rolled over and slammed her feet into Emily's chest, knocking her to the ground.

"_Avis_!" the tied up girl cried out, as she struggled with the ropes. She then turned her wand toward the ropes and closed her eyes. "_Incendio_!" She quickly felt the fire burn the ropes off and she quickly was on her feet. She shrugged off her burning out ropes and glared at Emily who was staring at her in shock. "What's wrong, Em?" She then smirk. "Oh, did Daddy dearest forget to tell you that I was were?" She smirked. "I guess my secret is out now."

"You Bitch!" Emily snapped, as she grabbed onto her wand and got to her feet. "You are . . . "

"Yeah, that's me . . . " Irish replied, as she took in the very angry Slytherin Princess. "Come on, Princess, are we gonna just throw back angry words or are we gonna fight. Cause you don't do well when you are pissy."

"Arg . . . " Emily growled, before lunging forward only to stop when she noticed the color or Irish's eyes, they were orange rather than brown. "You're a freak. You're not worth my time."

"Awe. are we scared, Princess?" Irish flicked her wand at her. "Cause I'm sure I can find some first year to take you down."

"You little ungrateful prit," Emily screamed, as she flicked her wand at Irish sending her down to her knees. "You **will** learn your place when it comes to me." She then went up to her. "Even if I have to brand you myself."

Irish lifted her head up and her and flashed her eyes and her teeth at her. "Don't you even dare," she growled at her. "You touch me, and I will kill you. I don't care who your daddy is. I will rip your heart out."

Emily smirked at her, as she took a hold of her neck and jerked her head back. "What makes you think that you can stop me!" Her wand drifted down to the nape of her neck. "All I have to do is a say a simple few words, and you'd be mind."

"You wouldn't dare," Irish hissed, as she struggled against Emily's hold on her.

"Wouldn't I?" she muttered, as she held the wand against her. "_Morsmordre_!" Irish screamed out in pain, as the tattoo was burned into her neck. Emily simply released her hold on her and she dropped on the floor. Irish laid there holding her neck, fighting back the tears. "You're mine now. Nothing you can do, can stop what is to come."

"You think so," a voice called out from behind her, causing Emily to sigh, as she turned around to face the person behind her. "Cause I don't think so Princess."

Emily let out a growl, as she shot a glance at Irish and then at the person. "Do you all like in packs!" she growled, before moving toward Irish.

"Nah., uh . . . " the voice called out before their wand flickered toward Irish's body. "_Mobilis_!" Irish's body was carefully lifted and moved toward them. Emily's face pulled into a scowl as she spun around to face them. "That's a great look for you, Princess."

"Up . . . "

"Ah, Ah . . . words, Princess," he cut her off, as he shot a glance at the younger students around them. "Your father did teach you some manners." He quickly bent and picked up Irish. "You know better than to pick on my friends. We'll talk about this later." Then they were gone.

"Yeah, until then, Pot-head," she hissed, as she watched them go. She then turned and hissed at the others around them. "Scatter . . . don't you all have better things to do than star at me." They all took off in fear of her. "Idiots." She then took off as well in a rush of robes and anger.

**_----tbc----_**

_---The Characters so Far---_

Emily –Emma- Snape  
--Slytherin

Maliki Lupin  
–Gryffindor

Irish Black  
–Gryffindor

Aidan Potter  
-Gryffindor

_–more to come---_

_**---Owls and Howlers are greatly appreciated----**_

_**---Suggestions are greatly appreciated as well---**_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks to all who have read this so far this story really is made for you._

* * *

Phillip and Maliki were talking when the doors to the hospital wing busted open and they jerked their heads around. "No," Maliki muttered, as he slowly got out of his bed and toward the tall, dark haired boy carrying a barely awake Irish in his arms. "What the hell happened?"

Phillip chuckled from his spot on his bed, causing both Gryffindor boys to turn to glare at him. "Well don't get me wrong here," he said softly. "But I'm gonna say that it was her Royal Princess." He then swore as he quickly got to his feet and came up to his side when he noticed the dark mark on her neck when they finally were able to pry her hand aside. "Damn, she marked her."

"Ya think," the other boy backed, as he ran a hand along Irish's arm. "They were going at it pretty good. "You should have seen Snape." The doors slammed behind them and they stared in horror as he walked in.

"You mean him?" Phillip teased them.

"No," both boys chimed in at the same time. Irish grumbled something as she shifted away from them. She hit the floor hard before crying out in pain. Both boys turned around to face her. "Irish?"

"Stay away from me!" she barked to the one coming towards her. "I don't want anything to do with your family!" She grabbed onto Aidan's wand from the back of his jeans and held it out in front of her. "Do not make me do something I will regret."

"You will _**not**_!" he barked as he reached out his hand and twisted his fingers. Irish felt a burn along her neck and dropped down in pain. Her fingers went to the dark mark. Tears began to run along her face. "You will obey my daughter!"

The doors to the hospital wing caused the Gryffindors to jump. "Severus Snape, let her go!" a commanding female voice demanded, as he let out a snarl as he released his grip and Irish slumped forward. Both Aidan and Maliki rushed forward to catch her before she took a face dive into the floor. "You know better than to touch them." Her eyes drifted over Irish and she frowned when she came across the dark mark on her neck. She quickly turned to face Snape. "You're doing?" He simply smirked before shaking his head no. "Your daughters then. You need to control her better."

"I have no say in what she does," he remind her, as she turned and went to Irish's side. "You know that."

She shot him a scowl before taking in the shaking girl. "You know better than to allow your daughter to go along and marking students willy nilly." She reached out for Irish only to frown when she backed away from her. Her eyes flashed and she frowned. "Black?"

"Stay back!" she cried out to her, causing Aidan and Maliki to spin to face her. She brushed past them, as she tore away from them all and out of the hospital wing. She had felt what they had felt toward her. It had made her feel unwanted and sick to her stomach. Her inner beast was screaming for release. She made it as far as the moving stair cases before she dropped down to the her knees before her strength left her.

She sat there on the moving staircases, trying to keep her mind calm. She didn't want to change in the middle of the school. She had done that once. While in the midst of a late meal and freaked out a vast amount of students. It had taken a large amount of Professors to calm her down, including Snape. She chuckled at the memory of her back handing him across the Great Hall. That had been a good day.

She felt a presence behind her rather than smelt it. She took a deep breath and took a whiff, before slowly lifting her head as she caught the sight of black and green robes sliding up beside her. "If you wanna make my day worse, I suggest you sit down, if not, I'd continue on, Slytherin," she grumbled, not glancing up at them, all ready knowing which Slytherin it was by Scent alone.

A deep, baritone chuckle caused her back to straighten as he slid down on the steps next to her. 'Awe, did the Princess put you in your place, puppy?" he teased her, causing her to shot him a harsh glare as she flashed her eyes at him. "Awe, no need to get hostile, _Black_"

She scoffed at him, as she leaned back on the steps and took him in. From his black clothing to his blonde hair. He reaped of Malfoy. He was like what...a eeh...generation, breed to be the next great Malfoy. She rolled her eyes at the thought of him being a Malfoy. The name wasn't all that great. Her family was better than his by far. "Oh, please, _Malfoy_," she barked out at him. "You'll know when I get hostile. You'll be the one hanging outside the six story window in your boxers, blaring for all the world to know : I am king of all the ferrets." She then smirked.

A scowl crossed his face as he reached for his wand, but she quickly reacted before he did. She slammed a hand hard on his arm stopping his movements. "Don't you even dare think of acting stupid, _Drake_," she whispered to him. "I all ready had fun today fighting with you hump buddy. Don't make me have to make a statement out of you."

Anger flashed through Drake's eyes and before Irish realize what he was about to do, she found herself on her back, with Drake kneeling over her with his wand drawn. "Don't you ever say anything bad about Emily again!" he ordered her. "Or you'll suffer my..."

"Suffer your what?" she tossed back at him, as she glared up at him. She didn't feel at all threatened with him kneeling over her on the ever moving stair case. She knew that she should, but right now. She would rather face a swarm of babbling school girls than him. "Come on _Drakie-poo_ do your worse!" She shifted underneath him, coming into contact with some intimate body parts that shouldn't be touched by any body but a girl friend or a spouse. His eyes darkened and she smirked. "Awe, I'm betting, that _she _doesn't even touch you like that."

Drake grabbed onto a hold of her blond hair and jerked her head back hair against the stairs, hard enough that her head slammed against the steps. Her head screamed out in pain as she took in the flames that were rushing through his eyes. She weakly smirked. It was good to see that she had pissed him off. It wasn't good to see a Malfoy who was weak in stature.

"You _**will not**_ talk about her in such a way!" he spat out, as his fingers circled her neck. "If you so desire to do it again. You'll find that you're wee pathetic life may not be worth living." He shook her hard causing her teeth and eyes to rattle in her head. "Do you understand me _half-breed_!"

Irish chuckled, as she struggled against him, and finally broke free from his hold. "Finally, _Malfoy, _you grow some guts." She smirked at her stick and then shook her head, as she pushed back away from him and did quick work and righting her clothing. She touched the dark mark. "Just cause your fancy dancy lay marked me, doesn't mean you get to lay claim to me as well." She rolled her eyes at the thought of them going at it. "You all disgust me more than anything."

He arched an eye brow at her before reaching out to trace the dark mark. "Good breeding, disgusts you?" he teased. Her eyes flicked, as he touched the dark mark softly with a finger tip. "You really should get to know most of us. We really aren't as bad as you really think that we are."

"You kill for pleasure," she threw out, before tucking a loose strand of her hair behind an ear. "I could never do that." She moved away from her. "Even in my were form. I couldn't do that. I know the line from right and wrong. You all don't."

"One time is all that it takes," Drake pointed out, as he got to his feet. "One time, and you won't be able to stop wanting to take another and hurt more and more."

"Yeah, and I'm sure when that one time comes, you and yours will be my first victims." She shot him a harsh glare. "Just remember this, Malfoy. We may have some of the same blood in us. Our families may have been from the same side, causing the world to suffer, but not now. I'm gonna do all that I can to stop you."

Drake chuckled, as he watched her leap up onto the top of the railing and glance down. "It's a pathetic cause, Black," he called out to her. "It's doomed to fail."

Irish shot him back a smile before she gently laughed. "Then it's doomed to fail." She shrugged. "I'd love to see that prophecy." She threw up her hands. "The world will end cause the Malfoy boy has declared it." She shot him a look before shaking her head. "Yeah, I don't think so, Drakie-poo. You need to work on your bad boy tricks, before you try to take over the world." She then saw what she was looking for. She straightened up on her perch and blew him a kiss. "I've enjoyed our little talk, Drakie...we'll have to do it again." She then simply stepped off.

Drake moved to the end and smirked when he saw her land in a perfect landing on another stair case not far from them. She was with other Gryffindors. From the look of it, it was that Potter boy and the Lupin idiot. Drake shook his head, as he began to walk up the stairs. He'll get to her later. He had plans for her. No one define him or Emily and live to tell the day.

_----tbc----_

_---The Characters so Far---_

_Maliki Lupin  
–Gryffindor_

Irish Black  
–Gryffindor

Aidan Potter  
-Gryffindor 

_Drake Malfoy  
-Slytherin_

_–more to come-___

_---Owls and Howlers are greatly appreciated----_

_---Suggestions are greatly appreciated as well---_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I wanna thank all who have read this... this story is for you.**_

Emma slammed through the doors of a classroom and smirked when some of the students in there jumped. That would never get old, no matter how old she got. She slammed her bag down on a table causing some heads to snap up and watchful eyes to glance over in her direction. She simply rolled her eyes at them. They really needed to mind their own pathetic little lives. People got hurt when they didn't.

A very thick, heavy Potions book slammed down in front of Emily causing her to gaze up to see a very angry, very blue girl glaring down at her. She let out a sigh before forcing a smile to cross her face. "What is it now, Weasley?" she asked the girl as she shoved the book aside.

"You're in my spot!" was the reply. It was short and to the point. Very much like Weasley, in every way.

Emily rolled her eyes as she glared up at the Weasley girl. "Get off your high horse, Holly," she growled at her. "I know that I beat the tar out of your wee friends earlier and you're feeling left out, but now isn't the time for you to join them for a party."

Amusement flushed through Holly's eyes a second before she slide into the seat across from Emma and propped her feet up on the corner of the desk. "Nah, I'm good," she shot back in a calm relax tone. "Plus I like it here. You're keeping me company. Plus if _all _my friends are in the hospital wing, who else would I talk to?"

Emily only glared at her. "I could give you a one way ticket to join them."

Holly quickly shoved the book back across the table at the half-blooded Princess. "Only if you're gonna come along with me, Princess!" she whispered to her. "Cause then that would only make it worth while."

Emily chuckled. "You are insane, Weasley." She began to leaf through the heavy book in front of her. There really wasn't anything better to do. Weasley did give her some good banter but she would bet bored rather quickly with that and her with miserable company. Ravenclaws really weren't good talkers or good for much. A smirk did form on her lips. They were good for one thing. They knew how to scream out when they were in pain.

Holly slammed her fists down onto the table. "I'm ont the one who's trying to take over the school here!" she snapped. "But somehow you're either not dark enough or something, cause every time you try Daddy's gotta come and save your pathetic behind. Now if that isn't a sorry excuse for living, I don't know what is?"

Emily chuckled as she shoved the book hard at Holly allowing it to slam into the girl's stomach. "How about a Weasley that doesn't know her place!" she snarled at her. "That seems a pathetic waste of genes as it is."

Anger flashed through Holly's eyes. "How dare you make fun of my blood line!" She quickly got up and the chair she had been sitting in went flying. "At least I know where my mother came from. You're what we call a mud-blood!"

Emily growled at Holly as she lurched to her feet. She moved before her mind even registered what her body was doing. She soon had the idiot by the hair and had her head jerked back with her wand to her neck. "You wanna call me that again, twist?"

A soft tsking noise came from behind Emily causing her to growl. "Unless you want to join your house mate in the Hospital wing on your death bed, Potter, I suggest you stay away!"

Aidan Potter cocked his head to one side as he glanced at them. He took in the wand at Holly's throat and the fact that Emily was hold her head back by her hair. "Tsk, Tsk, Snapie-poo," you're temper if flaring," he teased her.

That was it! Emily could only take so much of their little chats here and there. She quickly spun around and grabbed a tight hold of Aidan's shirt, all the while not releasing her hold on Holly's hair. "_**Aidan James Potter**_!, I formally challenge you to a duel. Do you accept?"

Aidan smirked. He had pushed her buttons. His smile reached his eyes and he shot a glance over at Holly. She looked somewhat safe from where she was at for the time being. "Well since you put it that ay, Em, how could I say no. So yes I do accept."

A wicked smile crossed Emily's face. "Then it's on, Potter. For all to see. I'm finally going to take you down, once and for all."

Aidan smirked and rolled his eyes. "Oh, honey. I'm not worried. The only thing I'm worried about is that the Princess is gonna be taken off her throne."

"Ha, that will be the day!," Emily released her hold on Holly's hair, gathered up her bag, and quickly brushed past him, moving just right to slam into his shoulder. "Enjoy your freedom, Potter, cause when you lose and you will. You'll be mine just like Irish." And with that she was gone, with the sound of her boots making no sound on the floor as she walked away.

Holly shot Aidan a glance before he shook his head. "Boy, you got it bad," she said to him. "But good luck." She gathered up her things. "Cause you smart one, are gonna need it." Then she too was gone.

Aidan watched her leave. "Why does everybody think that I'm gonna fail?" he asked no one in paticular before turning and leaving as well. He had some dueling spells to look up before their duel tomorrow. He knew that Emily was good but he so wanted to put her in her place.

_----tbc----_

_---The Characters so Far---_

_Emily –Emma- Snape_

_--Slytherin_

_Aidan Potter_

–_Gryffindor_

_Holly Weasley_

–_Ravenclaw_

—more to come—

_---Owls and Howlers are greatly appreciated----_

_---Suggestions are greatly appreciated as well---_


	6. Chapter 6

**A quick thank you for all those who have read this. This story is really for you all.**

**And... the duel is coming... this is just... fun...for now.**

* * *

Aidan was sitting in the library trying to read up on some good spells when he was slapped up alongside the back of the head. He quickly whirled around to face a very upset Irish. "Are you out of your mind?!" she hissed at him, as she slid down into the seat next to him.

"Well hello to you to, darlin'," he teased, as he glanced back down at the book he had been trying to study only to have it slam shut, catching his fingers in the way. "Hey!" He rubbed the ends of his fingers where they had been pinched. "That hurt!"

"Good," she replied, glaring at him. "You really need some common sense knocked into you. You have none what so ever do you?"

"Irish," he scowled, before reaching for the book only to have her jerk it away from him and he let out a sigh. "What are you doing out of the Hospital Wing anyway? You're not healed up enough to be dancing around."

She shot him a look before tossing the book on the table next to him before giving him an arched look. "Does it look like I'm dancing around, _Potter_?" she asked him in a somewhat soft hiss. "No!" She leaned back in her chair. "I think that little tiff you had earlier with her royal highness did in your mind. It's warped."

He shook his head, as he reached past her for the book and froze. They were only inches apart. He could catch the unique smell that was Irish's unique smell. He shook his head as he grabbed onto the book. It probably wasn't right for him to be thinking those kind of thoughts about her.

He chuckled, as he propped back in his chair and opened the book. His fingers scrolled down the pages looking for certain spells to use. He stopped and glanced over at her. "Awe, just admit it, Woflie, you were worried about me. That's why you came down here to make sure that I was okay."

Irish rolled her eyes before grabbing a book of her own "As if, _Pot-ter_," she grumbled before beginning to read. "I think your mind is officially warped."

"Awe, but you gotta remember the thing about warped minds, _Blackie_," he teased as he leaned over to gaze deep into her eyes. "It takes one to recognize and know another one."

"Hey! I am not that warped!" That got another soft chuckle from Aidan and she retaliated by hitting him softly with her book. "Okay, wise guy, how about we figure out a way for you not to get your ass kicked by the Princess."

"Now that sounds like an awesome plan." Aidan pulled his chair closer to hers. "What you got in mind?"

Drake glanced up when Emily stormed into the Slytherin common room. She really didn't look all that happy. He reached out a hand and snagged her arm when she moved past the chair he was lounging in. She turned and glared down at him, and the hand on her arm, like it had the plague. "What is it now?" she demanded, as she glared at him. "Do I have something on my face? Do you need something? Like your face rearranged?"

Drake chuckled. "Had another run in with Irish?" he asked her, as he took in her darkened eyes. She looked ready for a fight and about ready to kill the next poor sap who royally pissed her off.

"No!" Emily snapped as she did something that Drake never would have thought she would have done in a thousand years. She sat down on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. She actually sat down close to him. "It wasn't her or that Lupin boy this time, them I can handle. Them I can deal with. It was _**him **_this time."

Drake snorted. "Oh, don't tell me you and _Pot-head _had a wee bit off a tiff." He reached out and snagged one strand of her long dark brown hair. Her hair had always fascinated him. It seemed to always have a dark shine to it and always had a certain smell to it, not super fruity but really unique, like Emily. He tugged on it. "What did you guys do this time? Make out?"

"Eww . . . " Emily replied, as she pushed him back and shot him a look. "Don't make me make you eat bugs, Malfoy." She cringed at the thought of Pot-head kissing anybody. "The thought of that boy making moves on anybody, is hard to believe possible."

"Awe, Em, now that's harsh, even for you." Drake moved into a more comfortable position which brought him closer to her. "Even the geeks, the dorks, and the rejects have to find someone to love."

"Yeah, and I'm sure that one day, you'll find someone too, Drake." She moved to get up from her spot only to have him quickly move. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pull her into his lap. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Having a civil, almost decent conversation with you . . . " he began, as he gazed down at her. She looked oh, so cute, oh so sexy when she was pissed off. "Now are you gonna tell me what you and Potter are going to be doing later?"

"I formally challenged him to a duel . . . " she replied, as she swept her gaze over his body. "It's nothing fancy. It's just to . . . "

"Put the boy in his place." Drake slid a hand along her face. "You're doing well, Princess. One day you might rule us all."

"Hey, that day will be a whole lot sooner if you all would behave yourselves." She glanced up at him. "Can I go now? I have to study!"

"I guess . . . " He released her and watched as she scurried off, with a soft blush on her face. A smirk crossed his face. He was the only one to make her blush like that. He only hope that she was ready for what lay ahead.

Irish and Aidan slammed into a recovered Phillip and Georgia outside the library. "Slytherin," Irish greeted before she could think of a better word or even shut her mouth.

Georgia quickly jumped at the idea of wiping the floor with a half-breed Gyrffindor and took a step toward Irish. "You rotten little . . . " she hissed at her, only to have Irish smirk at her. "You should know better . . . "

"Language, Slythie," Irish shot back at her, as she went to move past her only to get shoved back. Irish hit the wall hard and she quickly shot her a harsh glare. "You of all creatures should know better than to attack me!"

"Oh, I'm just getting started half-breed!" Georgia snapped, as yanked out a wand and advanced on Irish.

"**Freeze!"** a cold voice commanded Georgia and the hand that held her wand even shook. Irish smirked as her eyes swept past the almost literally frozen Slytherin to the one who had barked the command. She looked royally pissed and would blame her. The Slytherin idiot hadn't obeyed her command. She was quickly up to the girl's side and snapping the wand from her hand. The sound of wood breaking could be heard. "If my memory serves me right, I broke yours. So that wasn't even yours." She then shoved her hard and Georgia landed hard on the ground. Phillip started toward his fallen girl friend's side only to have Emily flick her wand at him. Phillip stopped a few mere seconds to find the tip of the wand at his throat. "You really want to go again?"

"Snapie-poo," Irish called out to her, causing Emily's attention to snap back to her. "Hello, remember me?"

"Black, shut it!" Emily snap, as she turned her back to her. "This isn't between you and me." She flicked her wand and little cuts began to grow along Georgia's face. Phillip lurched forward and Emily quickly reacted. She swung her wand at him and he flew back toward the wall.

"_Accio__Phillip!_" a voice called out behind Emily and before he smashed into the wall behind him, Phillip smashed into the floor instead at Irish's feet. She cringed her nose, as she bent down to check to make sure that he was still alive. "Oops, sorry, Phillip."

Emily spun around to face Irish with anger in her eyes and her wand draw. "I'm going to curse you into the next world. You . . . you . . . git."

Irish chuckled as she took in the fury that was ragging in the Slytherin princess. "Wow, Emily, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were pissed."

"Oh, I'll show you how pissed I am, dog!" Emily pointed her wand at Irish without blinking or even thinking really on the matter. "I've already marked you, what more punishment do you want?" Her eyes then got darker. "I could easily kill you."

"You don't have the guts for that one." Irish's eyes flickered from left to right. "You don't and you know that."

"I grow tired of our little chats," Emily snapped, as she pointed her wand at Irish. "I just might just kill, you know. After all my father did teach those spells, you're not supposed to use." A smirk then crossed her face. "Now which one kills?"

Irish moved quickly, grabbing onto her wand and pointing it at Emily. "_Incarcerous_!" she cried out, causing ropes to quickly leave her wand and wrap around the Slytherin girl. "I don't care who you are or what you think you are capable of, but you can't go around being idiotic." She then walked up to Emily. "I'm doing this for our own good."

"My own good?" Emily hissed at her, as she glared at her. "Or for your stupid pride?"

Irish chuckled. "You don't get it." She ran a hand through her hair. "You'll never get it. You think that you're gonna make it on your own, when in truth, Daddy's the one who's living out your great destiny."

"_**Liar**_!" Emily snapped at her, as she glared at her. She flicked her wand at the ropes. "_Incendio _!" Fire quickly set the ropes on fire and she was free. She then glared at Irish. "You're gonna pay for those false lies . . . " She took a step toward her.

Irish flicked her wand at her and let her eyes flash. "Oh, bring it own, Princess," she taunted her. "I'm not scared, and nothing you can throw at me, is gonna hurt me."

"Brave words for a thing that is gonna die," Emily hissed, as she started toward her.

_----tbc----_

_---The Characters so Far---_

_Emily –Emma- Snape_

_--Slytherin_

_Drake Riddle_

–_Slytherin_

_Irish Black_

–_Gryffindor_

_Aidan Potter_

–_Gryffindor_

_Georgia Warner_

_--Slytherin_

_Phillip Trevor_

_--Slytherin_

_---more to come---_

_----Owls and Howlers are greatly appreciated----_

_---Suggestions are greatly appreciated as well---_

* * *

_**A/N: **a real quick note...I had to throw Georgia in this chapter. She was bugging me to put her back in...so what better place. Hope you liked it._


	7. Chapter 7 the duel

**A/N: I finally got a new chapter up... yeah me... and yes there is a duel in this chapter...yeah me on that one. It takes a lot more thought than I thought to write it out than I thought, you just can't point your wand at them and go.. you're hurt...yeah..no... thanks to all who've read...**

* * *

Aidan slid up next to Phillip's side and hunch over the wounded Slytherin boy. Phillip moved away from his touch like in shock. "Easy," he whispered to him, as he slid his hand along his back, making sure he was okay. "I'm just making sure that you're okay. I'm not going to hurt you, Slytherin."

"Easy for you to say," he huffed, as he struggled to sit up. "Your girlfriend isn't the one who..." He froze when he was the fight going on not very far ahead of them. "I'll have to rethink that."

"You think?" Aidan teased, as they watched as both Irish and Emily took dueling positions. "Got to hand it to them, they both got good form."

That got a snort to come out from behind them and Aidan turned his head to see Georgia. "Yeah, right," she muttered, before coming up to face them. "You're just saying that because you're getting some from one of them, Gryffie," she muttered, causing Aidan's eyes to darken. "You wouldn't care if Emily wiped the floor with that half-breed if you didn't have feelings for her."

"Georgia!" a voice called out, causing the Slytherin girl to wipe around to face a rather pissed off Lupin boy. "If you have something rather horrible to say toward Gryffindors, I would rather you put that anger toward something you can actually do."

"Like what?" she asked, just at the same moment that both Aidan and Phillip mouthed it. "Cause I'm really not good at anything Lupin."

"I can see that," he replied only to stop short at the sound of a sound like no other. His head snapped around to see Irish hit the floor hard and not move. "Irish!"

"Bitch!" Irish snapped, as she jumped to her feet. Everybody was taken back in awe at her fluid movement as she turned her attention back at Emma. "You're going down." She took a step toward Emma only to be stopped by a furry of blue and black robes. "Holly, not now!" She yanked the Ravenclaw girl back away from her. "Or you're gonna get hurt."

"This isn't your fight, _Black_," Holly hissed, as she grabbed onto Irish's arm, causing the lycan girl to wince. "You should know that."

Irish glared at her friend and yanked her arm out of her hold, almost sending the Weasley to the floor. "You don't think that I know that, Weasley!" she hissed back at her. She then shot a glance at Emma who was just smirking at her. "You're time is coming Princess, if you think that this is over between us."

"Oh, I know that it's not, muddy..." Emma replied, causing Irish to turn flash her eyes at her. "Ahh, ahh, ahh, remember you place, we wouldn't want you to out step your station."

"Irish," Maliki whispered to her, as he came up next to her and slid an arm around her, drawing her back to him. "You're losing your temper and control, honey. You remember what happen the last time you did that."

"Yeah, I changed in the middle of the Slytherin table during lunch," she muttered, as she kept her eyes glued on Emma. She felt the hunger growing inside of her. All she wanted to do at the moment was break the girl into little pieces and knaw on her bones. "But I don't care...she's gotta pay. She has no right to be so evil."

Emily let out a sigh, as she yanked out her wand and pointed it at Maliki and Irish. "You just need to learn to shut it," she growled at her. "But since your god for saken father never taught you any manners, I guess I'll teach you." She flicked her wand at them. "_Sectumsempra!_"

"**LUPIN!** " Irish cried out, the second before she shoved him apart from him a second before the spell hit the both of them. She fell hard on the floor and rolled. She shot a glance in the direction that Maliki had fallen and she could see his face ridden in pain. Her eyes snapped to Emily with hatred, and she quickly snatched up her wand where it had fallen in the fall as she got to her feet. "I don't care, who your damn parents are, you're gonna wish you weren't born, for doing that, girl."

Emily simple chuckled, as she took a step back. "Bring it!" she taunted as she flicked her wand up. "Or are you afraid you're gonna wolf out on me, again. We wouldn't want you to go to the dogs."

"You can bite me for all I care, cause we all know that you're gonna end up in the hospital wing after this is through," she took a step forward and took a deep breath. "No one, hurts my friends." She shot a glance over to see that both Aidan and Holly were hunched over next to Maliki. "You know better than to hurt them."

Emily shrugged. "All is fair in love and war, right?"

"I don't love you and this ain't war." Her eyes darted to the girl. "You are so confused you couldn't find yourself on a map, girl."

"Whatever!" Emily pointed her wand at her. "Shall we?"

"Yes, since you're as boring as your father to listen to."

Anger flashed through Emily's eyes. "_Serpensortia!" _A rather large snake came from the end of Emily's wand and headed for Irish. "Awe, a play mate for you."

Irish arched a brow at the snack. "That's all you got?" She flicked her wand at the snake. "_immobilis!" _The snake was frozen in its spot. She then arched a brow at Emily, is that all you got.

"Ooh..." Emily snapped, as she stomped her feet and thought of something. "_Lacarnum Inflamarae!" _Irish jumped back as her robes caught on fire. She quickly shrugged out of them. Emily simply smirked at her. "I'm not all that dumb."

"No, you're not." Irish let out a sigh. "I'm done with the child's games." She pointed her wand at Emily. "_Everte Statum!_" Emily let out a gasp as she was sent back flying and Irish simply flying. "Don't be shocked, Miss Snape, you wanted a duel after all, and this is what you got. A duel."

"Cheating Bitch!" Emily yelled, as she struggled to her feet and pushed her hair out of her face. "I didn't challenge you to a duel, I challenged..." A smirk crossed her face. "..." She then turned and flicked her wand toward where Aidan and Holly where... "_Crucio._"

"_**Accio Aidan, Accio Holly," **_Irish cried out, before she felt her powers screaming for her to change. She watched as Aidan and Holly were yanked away moments before the spell hit them. She gasped before turning her attention to Emily. "That's it." She then turned her attention back to all that she knew. "You want to play with dirty, I can do that."

"Awe, I'm not scared of you, Blackie..."

"Oh, you will be..." Irish blinked at her and then flicked her wand at her wanting her off her pedistole from her on out. "_Lumos Maxima!_" A bright light came from the end of Irish's wand, almost blinding them all. Emily threw up her hands, trying to keep her eyes from going blind. "You think that you're so smart, when in the end that you're not. What's gonna happen when you fail, Princess?"

"I won't fail," she hissed at her.

Irish walked around her, glancing down at the snake who was now starting to move. Irish simply rolled her eyes at it. She flicked her wand at it. "_Vipera Evanesca!_" The snake vanished in a poof. She then smirked at Emily. "What's the matter, Princess, did I ruffle your feathers?" A small smile crossed her face. "_Avis!_" Emily let out a scream of fear as a group of birds began to swoop around her head. "Awe, Emma, it's only birds."

"Leave me be," Emily cried out, as she moved away form Irish. "Don't make me hurt you. You know that I can."

"You hurt my friends," Irish countered back, as she glanced over at Aidan and Holly now curled up next to each other. There were cuts on their bodies. She knew there were cuts on Maliki's body as well. She had no right to hurt them at all. She flickered her eyes back to Emily. "You had no right, so you have to be punished for what you did."

"So what now?" Emily asked with a smile. "More birds? A snake, or even water or fire this time?"

"No, just payback for what you did to me..." Irish moved close to her, and glanced down at her. Emily's eyes widen with fear for the slightest second. "Welcome to our world, Princess." She then flicked her wand at her. "_Sectumsempra!" _She backed away from Emily as the cuts began to form on her body. "It's good to see you bleed the same color of blood." She then turned her back to Emily as she cried out in pain, and dropped to the floor. Irish made her way slowly over ot Aidan, Holly, and Maliki's side not wanting to think about what she just did. She need to calm down before she thought of it.

She caught the sight of a dark shadow watching them. She glanced up to see him watching them. She knew that he was probably gonna be disappointed in her, but she didn't care. She glanced down at Aidan and the rest of them. They had done well. She slumped down next to them. "What a pack we make," she muttered, before she collapsed.

_----tbc----_

_---The Characters so Far---_

_Emily –Emma- Snape_

_--Slytherin_

_Irish Black_

–_Gryffindor_

_Maliki Lupin_

–_Gryffindor_

_Aidan Potter_

–_Gryffindor_

_Holly Weasley_

–_Ravenclaw_

_Georgia Warner_

_--Slytherin_

_Phillip Trevor_

_--Slytherin_

—_more to come—_

_---Owls and Howlers are greatly appreciated----_

_---Suggestions are greatly appreciated as well---_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey, what do you know...it's what we call an update. A much waited for update. But hey it's here. Thanks to all who've read and actually may have liked this story. Your owls and howlers are great.**_

* * *

Emma sat on the edge of her bed in the hospital wing feeling like she had been almost turned inside out. On the opposite end of the wing, she could make out Irish and her gang of misfits. She rolled her eyes at the lot of them, before moving and tried to make herself into a comfortable position. She was almost there when a loud bang caused her to groan and glance up to see her own father storm into the hospital wing. He didn't look very happy, but then again, could you really blame him. She got her ass beat by a mere Gryffindor half-breed.

He ignored the Hospital Wing staff as he moved toward where Emma was and she almost had the urge to shrink back away from him. "You failed!" he barked at her, causing her to smirk. "That is unacceptable."

Emily chuckled, as she moved from the position that she was in, ignoring the signs that her body was giving her, and sat up, drawing her arms over her drawn up knees. "Why do you care, Father?" she threw back at him, all too aware of the eyes staring back at them, of more of the eyes on her, and what she would say to her father. "It's not really like you haven't stepped in more than once to save me before."

Anger flashed through his eyes. "How dare you bring these false lies upon me, Emily!" he snapped as he took a step toward her, causing her to tilt her head back to glance back at him. "If you were not my own flesh and blood, you wouldn't be alive to breathe one more second."

"Is that a threat, Father?" Emily asked as her own anger mirrored that in his eyes. "Cause I'm really not in the mood for this oh so lovely father/daughter chat that we're having at the moment. So if you don't have anything nice to say to me, why don't you go shove off."

"Why you . . . " Snape growled, as he reached out for Emily's neck only to have his hand snatched back. His eyes quickly moved along his arm, robes and all to the long fingers that held his wrist. He quickly twisted his wrist causing the person to sink down to their knees in extreme pain. He quickly grabbed the mere boy by the back of the neck. "You wish to go against me, boy?"

Drake let out a hiss, shaking his head to clear it of the pain. "Bug off, bastard!" he snapped at him, as he threw back his elbow, catching Snape off hand and he staggered back away from Drake. The Riddle boy quickly was on his feet and facing the Potions Professor with his wand drawn aimed straight at his throat. "Do you really want to piss me off, mud-blood?"

Emily shocked at the muggle-born reference Drake just threw at her father. She shot a glance at her father to see his face darken as he got angrier. "You have no right to talk to me in such a way, boy!" Snape grumbled as he took a step toward them, and straight into Drake's wand. "I'm not afraid of you."

That got a smirk from Drake as he shot a smirk over at Emily. "Oh, but you should be, Snapie-poo," he said, as he pushed his wand into Snape's chest. "Cause I hate to tell you this. Where you were a lackie where it came to the Dark Lord and his ways, when it came to the tortures of those who were dumb who disobeyed him. I didn't look the other way."

In a blink of an eye, Severus had Drake's wand in his hand and the boy was on his knees. "If you think that just by name alone you have the power, think again, miss-breed," he hissed at him, as he traced the wand across the line of his neck. He knew what his own daughter had down with Irish to brand her. "You think you are powerful enough to take me own." He then smirked, a cruel smile in it's own. "If you think you are ready, then maybe I might accept your duel challenge, Drake Riddle."

Drake shoved the wand away from his neck. He didn't want to be branded like some simple minded cattle. He was much better than them. He had a certain purpose in life. A destiny, a purpose that more than the lot of them would ever have. He shot a glance at Severus. He was a coward among many. He would fail just like the rest of them.

Drake snorted at his words. "Do you think that I am that stupid?" he asked him, as he glanced at him. "Stupid enough to take on a Professor. No thank you."

Severus chuckled before he took a step back away from them. "Just as I thought. Emily would fall for the weak ones." He then turned and headed for the door.

"Weak ones?" Emily and Drake said at the same time. Emily quickly yanked out her wand from underneath her pillow and pointed at her father. "_Accio Drake's Wand!_" In a matter of seconds, it was back in Drake's hand and her father was glaring at her. "I'm sorry, Daddy, did I upset you?"

"You'll pay for that, Emily," Snape muttered as he started toward them. "I'll start on the boy."

"Uh-uh," Emily started, causing him to stop and gaze over at her. "Severus Snape, I challenge you to a duel. To prove once and for all that I am better than you are."

**_----tbc----_**

_---The Characters so Far---_

_Emily –Emma- Snape_

_--Slytherin_

_Severus Snape_

–_Ex-Slytherin_

_Drake Riddle_

–_Slytherin_

—_more to come—_

_---Owls and Howlers are greatly appreciated----_

_---Suggestions are greatly appreciated as well---_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A very belated update. I know! You can send me a zillion howlers for being so dumb and forgetting to update, as soon as possible.**_

__

Will Drake allow Severus to hurt Emily? Just read to find out…

* * *

Severus turned when he heard the words slip out of his own daughter's mouth. She dare to challenge him! That was a sight to see. He had been getting her out of her little bitty fixes, since she had first arrived at Hogwarts. Not even the Gryffindor students were as much trouble as she was.

He chuckled softly, as he took a step toward her. "You wish to challenge me, my dear," he said softly, as he took her in. He could easily end the whole idea of a duel right now, by simply plucking it out of her mind. It would be destiny for him to have such an ungrateful child.

Emily shifted in her seat, not really caring for how he was looking at her and smiled. "Yes, Father, I do challenge you!" she replied, as she lifted up her head and caught his gaze straight on. "What's the matter? Afraid you're gonna lose to me?"

Anger flashed through his eyes for a few mere seconds before he took a step back away from her. He should have listened to his better judgment when it came to her, and not have allowed her anywhere near magic of any kind. She was too careless with it, and probably would end up killing herself in the process. "No, I'm not afraid that I will lose a challenge to a mere child," he replied, as he glanced around. "What I fear is that you will be dead before this duel is over."

A shiver went through Emily as she glanced up at her father, her own flesh and blood. She had always known that he had the power to wipe her out with a single flick of his wand, but to be honest she never truly thought that he would go that far as to wipe her out of existence.

She carefully got to her feet, keeping distance between her father and herself. She was aware that the others were now watching them, to see what she would do. She slowly inched her way toward Drake. Maybe it wouldn't end up so badly. After all, he probably was just going to teach her a lesson, not really kill her.

"You wouldn't kill your own flesh and blood," Drake said, breaking the eerie silence between them. "That's too evil, even for your sake, Snape."

"Shut your trap, boy!" Severus snapped at him, as he took a step toward Drake with his wand aimed at his throat. "Or those will be the past words that you will ever speak."

Instead of cowering in fear, Drake chuckled, causing Emily to glance over at him. "I'm sorry, but was that supposed to be a threat, Severus?"

Anger flared in Severus' eyes as he quickly moved toward Drake. He soon had him to his knees, by just grabbing the back of his head and jerking it. "You will respect me, _**boy!**_" he snarled at him. "I don't care if you are the son or even the bastard child to Voldemort. I will not have an insolent idiot saying that I am no good."

"Don't you dare lay a single hand on me," Drake threw out, as he twisted from Snape's hold of him and turned his wand upon the Professor. "Sectumsempra!" A wicked smirk crossed his face as he watched random cuts appear on the once hated and despised Potions Professor. "What's the matter? Scared?"

Before anyone would catch his movements, Snape flicked his wand at Drake. "_Reducto!_" he muttered, and before anyone could blink, Drake was blasted across the hospital wing. He landed in a heap on the floor, and wasn't moving

"Drake!" Emily screamed, as she turned toward her father. He had no right to do what he did. "Bastard!" She flicked her wand at her own father. "Incarcerous!" A wicked smirk crossed her face, as she rushed over to Drake's side, as ropes began to tie up her father. "I am not a mere child, father!"

Before Snape would utter one word, a single word was said. "_Silencio!_" Where his mouth used to be, there was just skin, and he wasn't allowed to utter one word.

Emily turned at the moment she hunched down next to Drake to see both Aidan and Irish holding out their wands toward her father. It was either both of them or just one of them that had silenced him and saved her life.

"Stay," Irish ordered Snape, as she carefully made her way over to their side. "Is he going to be okay?"

Emily shrugged, as she began to check Drake for a pulse. She found a very weak one. "He'll make it," she replied.

"He could have been killed," Irish reminded her, as she glanced over at Snape, watching him began to flick his wand. "Watch it!" She shoved Emily aside as a blast of dark light hit the wall where she would have been. "Okay, he's pissing me off now!" She grabbed for her wand as she got to her feet. "It's time to teach Daddy a few lessons on manners."

**TBC**

_---The Characters so Far---_

_Emily –Emma- Snape_

_--Slytherin_

_Severus Snape_

–_Ex-Slytherin_

_Drake Riddle_

–_Slytherin_

_Irish Black_

_-Gryffindor_

_Aidan Potter_

_-Gryffindor_

—_more to come—_

_---Owls and Howlers are greatly appreciated----_

_---Suggestions are greatly appreciated as well---_


End file.
